Kendrick Rowland's Auror Admission Test
Auror Admission Test (Auror Subjects at Hogwarts - DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) Name: Kendrick Benjamin Johan Rowland Age: 24 PART ONE 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: My hatred towards dark magic and criminals who harm innocents is the major reason why I wish to become an Auror. It goes against my nature to let criminals run free knowing that I have the capability to stop them. 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: I'm proficient at combat magic - both offensive and defensive. I've also decent knowledge of healing magic. 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others? I have six years of experience working as an Auror for the Danish Ministry of Magic, involving mainly in suspect-capturing work and occasionally undercovering for intel collection. I have high adaptibility and am able to swiftly improvise to deal with any unexpected urgent occurence. 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? *''DADA: O'' *''Charms: O'' *''Transfiguration: O'' *''Herbology: EE'' *''Potions: EE'' *''Care for Magical Creatures: A'' PART TWO 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so? I'd send a Patronus to relay the message of the sighting back to the the headquarters, before transfiguring my appearance and secretly following him/her to watch for any suspicious activity. If there's nothing of concern about the suspect after few days of surveillance, I'd make contact with the suspect under disguise to see if any relevant information could be extracted. If suspicious activity of the wizard is sighted, I'll report back to the headquarters via Patronus message immediately to ask for further course of actions, only tailing after the suspect without making contact unless the situation warrants it, e.g. civilians are endangered, the suspect is about to escape, etc. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save? The Captives, definitely. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise? Depends on the type of mission I'm on. If I'm on a rescue mission, I'll ensure that my targets/ the hostages are safe and will try to delay as much time as possible for them to escape. If I'm on an intel mission, I'll ensure that most, if not all of the information I've gathered would be able to sent back to the headquarters by any means possible. PART THREE Which of the following spells have you MASTERED (put them in bold): - Full bodied Patronus '- Variety of curses and counter curses' '- Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death' '- Cast a Protean charm' - Cast a Fidelius charm -''' Cast a Bedazzling hex''' - Knowledge of venomous plants - Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm. '- Know the incantation to make objects disappear.' ' ' Thank you for taking the test. please await your owl, and if you are successful, Duncan Davidson will interview you. Category:Auror Admission Test